Fit for a Princess
by Darkest Beauty
Summary: Diana is a lowly servant girl who is one day bought by the handsome and loved Prince Seth. Constantly fighting with her feelings for him because as they say "Princes don't fall in love with servant girls" But is there something the prince sees in her?


Chapter 1-"Slavery"

[u]Diana[/u]

"Hurry up load em' in to the cart!" a nearby trader yelled at his workers. There was a long line of servants or as I should say "slaves". I was one of them. Yes, I was born into this sad life of slavery, I grew up used to being shipped off to different places and being sold to numerous slave owners. In the fifteen years that I've been on this earth, my life has pretty much become a routine. Get sent to an auction, be sold off to a complete stranger, obey my master, work, and sleep.

I'am merely a thing to be used-nothing more and nothing less. Another yell drove me from my thoughts.."Get in there,you worthless wench!" A worker yelled at me. He then pushed me into a wooden cart and I stumbled into the cart landing on my hands and knees. I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself up off the floor and thought to myself *damn bastard..*. As I stood up, I looked around and noticed that there was something different about this cart.

It was only filled with female servants, usually there would be a mixture of men and women. This made me suspicious. I glanced at a young girl who was next to me, she had to be at least two years younger than me. "Hey, do you by any chance know where they're taking us?". She gazed at me with a strange look. "Didn't they tell you? This is a completely different auction than the others." I raised an eyebrow. "How is it different?" I glanced at her nervously, my throat felt dry. She eyed me for awhile and then looked down "We're being sold as mistresses". My eyes widened *ME...a mistress?!* I thought. Of all the things...

I was going to be sold for a low, demeaning role such as that one. My heart sunk deep into my chest. *Is this what I'am to become?* I thought bitterly. *Am I just a mere toy used for the sexual pleasures of men?* I shuddered with disgust. The girl looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "Why are you so bothered by the news? You should be proud" she smirked. *Proud?!* I sneered at her "There is nothing to be proud about..I abhor it...the role of a mistress...a harlot." The young girl laughed and shook her head at me. Blonde tresses of her hair falling slightly over her face "You'll soon grow used to your new life. I heard that the king's son will be at the auction. Prince Seth, the servant girl that will be chosen by him will be a very lucky girl indeed." she said smiling with a dreamy look.

I stared at her in disbelief while she was dreaming about her made up fantasies with the prince. I then scoffed "Please, what makes you think he'll pick one of us?" The young girl broke from her dream like state and smirked " Speak for yourself short one. The prince would be a fool not to choose me as his mistress." I rolled my eyes at her. But when I stopped to look at her I realized that the young girl was infact very beautiful. Long blonde curls ran past her shoulders, her eyes were a crystal blue it was almost as if you could see your reflection in them, she had a petite frame like myself but her body was more slender, she was much taller than i was as well...but then again who isn't?, she was also dressed much nicer than I was.

*She must have been a servant girl of a very high class noble family* I thought to myself. I started to loathe this girl for her heavenly beauty, a feeling of self pity took over me. Sure, I was pretty but not fit for a king or a prince in this case. I'm nothing compared to this young girl, I look like any other ordinary servant girl. My hair is short and layered a bit past my neck. The color of my hair is a dark brown and my eyes are of a hazel that turn green every now and then. Like the young girl I also have a petite body with the exception of the height difference I'am five foot three.

But, unlike the young girl i'm dressed in nothing but rags. I came from a noble family of lower class, I had been serving them for the past three years until my master wasn;t able to afford a servant any longer. So, that's how I ended up back on my way to another auction....

Suddenly the cart came to an abrupt halt which plunged me out of my thougths and sent half of the women in the cart flinging forward where they sat. "Alright!, load them out and get em' ready!" I heard a man's voice say. I was suddenly terrified of what was to come. "We've arrived...." I whispered to the others.

Seth

I walked into the dining room to find my father and younger brother eating their breakfast. I walked to my usual seat which was across from my brother's. I sat down and reached across the table to grab a piece of bread. "Special day today isn't it son?" I looked over at my father and smiled slightly "I suppose so" . Today is my sixteenth birthday, I wasn't really expecting anything new. For as long as I can remember each birthday always ends up being the same.

Throw a grand ball, mingle with princesses from other kingdoms, young girls throwing themselves at you….after awhile my birthday didn't really seem like something to look forward to anymore. A stifled laugh broke me from my thoughts. My brother was holding his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He lowered his hand slightly "Wait, for the surprise father has for you-". My father gave my younger brother a stern look "Caleb, enough with your foolishness". I raised an eyebrow at my father "Father…what is he talking about?" My father calmly put his hand on my shoulder "Seth" he smiled. I was confused as ever and becoming more curious by the second. "Since its your sixteenth birthday I thought it was time for you to have well….a companion". I blinked with confusion "What do you mean by companion?".

My father rubbed my shoulder "Well, soon you'll be able to take the throne since you are the next heir. I've decided to take you to a special kind of slave auction later on." I nodded slowly still confused. He took in a deep breath, I glanced at my brother who was smirking like the idiot he was. I looked back at my father. "Son, one day you'll have to meet a fine young princess who will in time produce the next heir. This gift that I'm giving you will be of some…" He paused for a brief moment "practice for when the times comes for you to pursue a young maiden."

Usually, I'm oblivious to these type of conversations but I knew very well what my father meant by "practice". My brother burst out laughing as I looked down at my plate with an embarrassed look. My father silenced my brother with another stern look. I slowly raised my head "You're giving me a mistress for my birthday?". My father smiled proudly "precisely, I hope that you will be pleased." I forced myself to smile. What could I say? *Gee, thanks father! A mistress! Its what I've always wanted!* I thought with deep sarcasm…yeah that would go over swell. Caleb spoke up. " May I get a mistress as well father?" My father simply shook his head and sighed. I shot Caleb an annoyed look and rolled my eyes.

He raised his hands defensively "What? geez, I was just asking." My father rubbed his temples and muttered under his breath. He then stood up from his chair. He patted my shoulder reassuringly "Be ready to leave by noon." With that he left and walked back to his chambers. I sat there in silence for a few minutes contemplating over the events that just happened in my head. I mean what was my father thinking! *practice?!* I thought crazily. Sure, that was something I'd like to enjoy but not with a complete stranger….

I lowered my head and sighed. I couldn't reject father's gift, the look of pride I saw on his face earlier. He would be disappointed if I did refuse to accept his gift. I looked up and caught Caleb staring at me "What?". Caleb continued to stare at me then his lips cracked into a smirk. "You think father will let you share your mistress once in awhile?" With that he started to laugh. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from retaliating. Instead, I got up from my chair and rounded the table. As I walked past his seat I smacked him hard across the head with a resonating "slap!".

He grabbed his head as I continued making my way back to my chambers. In the distance I could hear him yelling some obscenities. I smirked and silently laughed. With that I decided to stay in my chambers until it was time for my father and I to leave for the auction.

***************

An hour later I arrived at the slave auction along with my father. The auction was being held outside. There was a small wooden stage where they would be putting the servants up for display. I've been to a few auctions when I was younger although I never really liked going.

Watching servants being sold off…it was like watching an animal trying to free itself from its cage. Defenseless with nowhere to run. My father nudged my shoulder and motioned his hands toward the stage "Any servant that you see up there that fits your liking you just place the highest bid. I'll be able to afford it of course." I nodded to him. A few minutes had passed and then I saw a short scruffish looking man walk onto the stage. "Gentlemen! Our auction is about to commence!" The man motioned for two other men and they came out each holding a servant girl.

The men roughly dragged the two girls onto the stage. I couldn't bear to watch the animosity. But my eyes stayed glued to the stage. I heard various shouts from the short man "2,000 pounds! Do I hear 2,000 pounds for this young girl!" The crowd turned into a frenzy. There were shouts being heard from every direction. "3,000!" "4,000 pounds!" "I'll take her for 7,000!". "Sold!" the short man yelled. I watched the young girl her face full of sorrow as she was walked off the stage to her new owner. I couldn't take anymore of this. I was about to turn my head away when suddenly another servant was dragged onto the stage. Kicking and screaming could be seen and heard coming from the girl. "Let me go! You filthy beast!" she screamed at the man. I squinted my eyes and readjusted my glasses to get a clearer view.

I gasped…this girl was simply beautiful. I caught myself studying her features. She was petite and short but I didn't mind. I always had a thing for short girls. Her hair was short and it looked like it had a silky texture to it. I was close enough to see her bright emerald orbs. I felt like right then and there I would have gotten lost in those breathtaking eyes. I felt a sense of longing towards this girl. I longed for, wanted, no…needed to have her, I needed to make her mine.

The girl was struggling against the man who held her captive. Her hands and feet were bound. I watched as the man tightened his grip on her wrists. I growled instinctively. "Feisty one isn't she lads" the short man yelled with a smirk. "Now, lets begin the bidding! Do I hear 1,000 pounds!" Numerous bids were being thrown at the man. "5,000!" "8,000!". I had to do something quick…"50,000 pounds!" I yelled. The short man's eyes widened. The young girl stopped struggling and looked around to see who it was that bid such a price. Her eyes met mine, I met her gaze with such intensity. I felt as if I was on fire just looking at her.

"Sold to the prince!" the short man motioned to the man that was holding the girl to lead her to me. The man dragged the girl towards me, her eyes were wide with fear. I smiled gently towards her and leaned down a bit so our faces were inches apart. She flinched back a bit. "What is your name?" I asked her. She remained silent. I asked again more softly "Please, may I know what your name is?" she hesitated and then answered in a small voice "My name is Diana.." *Diana* I thought to myself. It was a name fit for a princess.


End file.
